User blog:Zathronas/Analysis by an author: Part 1 Antagonist, the Darkness
Hello and welcome to analysis of an author, today's topic: The Dark. I expect a lot of you to wonder why I am doing an entry for the darkness. I will explain my analysis on this one as I fully expect this to be my most controversial entry of the bunch. This will be a 2 part blog due to the length. What is the Dark? We have been told that all light will fade and the Darkness will consume. But how is the Darkness showed in the show? Most people think the Darkness is represented by the Grimm, I am not one of those. I do believe the Grimm are a product of the Darkness but not the Dark itself. So what do I believe Is the Dark? To explain my reasoning I will have to lead you through some critical part of the show. First will be the mysterious narrator of ep1. A part of her narration could be taken very differently. Man, born from dust was strong, wise and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness - creatures of destruction; the creatures of grimm - set their sights on man and all of his creations... Note the hyphen after the darkness, I checked and there is a definite pause in her tale before continuing. As if both sentences were separate. This is your first clue. The second clue comes from the song "This will be the day" Beware that the light is fading Beware as the dark returns This world's unforgiving Even brilliant lights will cease to burn Note the use of the word "dark" here when they could have easily used monsters or even grimm. Do not forget the Grimm never left. Yes, "dark" fits well in the song, but then both clues gives the dark a separate entity than the grimm. Now on to clue #3. Look at the remnant map closely The four highlighted area are the four kingdoms. Two on the big continent, one one the second biggest and one way up north on the fourth biggest. But we see a big continent that looks like a dragon perched on a boulder. Why isn't man there? Why no kingdom? They seem to have major presences on all the big continent but this one. Could a large contingent of grimm stop man from establishing himself there? Maybe. But that brings me to my fourth clue. The Grimm are woefully under-powered. We see 2 students using a nevermore as a lift, a death stalker being used as a comedy piece, an ursa being ridden by a student etc..etc... A person told me that they were students at an academy designed to fight those monsters. He then told me to look how Ruby handled the grunts in ep1 as an example they were exceptional. I say that proves my point, Ruby and Blake could handle grunts easily but when it came to Roman they were stopped to a standstill. Could the grimm be grunts? In the second part I will explain what is the dark. Category:Blog posts